Never ever that hung over again
by Yuhi-san
Summary: The guys and girls play Never Ever after they stopped the civil war. The game and the secrets that come to light are fun. However, waking up the next day next to your teammate with a hangover and no clue what happened isn't so great. Trying to get shit straight after the event of the last night isn't much better. Especially not with friends like them. – Tuckington version
1. The Game

**Authors Note:** So, out of boredom and because I convinced **Alaska McCormick** on how awesome RVB is, we tried something. Both of us would write a story to "Never Ever" and "Hangover". Basically I did the Tuckington version here and she did the Grimmons version.

I will upload the 'Never Ever' and the 'Hangover' part in each two chapters because I think it's a little to long if each gets only on chapter.

Anyway…

English is not my native language so if you see mistakes or errors, just go ahead and tell me (how to fix it).

* * *

**Chapter 1: The game**

Truth be told, Wash wasn't sure anymore how he ended up in this situation. They actually went 'home' rather soon from the party to celebrate the reunion of Chorus. And no one was really drunken yet. He just knew he was going to fully and utterly blame Carolina for every single shit that was going to happen. Sure, they wanted to celebrate that at least the civil part of the war was over and they were still all alive. That was okay, considering what they faced they did great. But playing never ever? They were way too old for that, Wash thought. But Carolina that traitor had actually agreed on it. He really didn't think she would. At least everyone agreed on one thing though: rather play never ever than spin the bottle or truth and dare with a group from mainly guys.

"This is ridicules, Sarge" Wash pointed out and stared at the oldest amongst them. Their team, whatever you could call it when they worked together, had gotten an old house in the middle of Armonia as quarter. There were sharing rooms by two. And Grey was here too. Somehow they didn't get her off at all since the teleportation and since she patched him and Tucker up after the fight. Basically she was the much more scary but also much more competent replacement for Doc (where was he anyway?)

"You said that before, Agent Washington. Yer still outnumbered though", Sarge returned with an arrogant chuckle. Wash shook his head. "Yes I… no, that's not what I meant. I was talking about this." This time the former Freelancer pointed at the wall from pillows, boxes and blankets between them. Sarge, Donut, Grif and Simmons were on one side, he, Tucker, Caboose and Carolina on the other. Grey sat on one of the boxes with glasses and different bottles of alcohol. Wash knew none of these. Well, seeing how many alcohol was to be found in the universe, no surprise.

"We need some cover in the fight against the enemy", Sarge tells him dead serious. Before Wash could argue that this was even more ridicules, Carolina cut in. "This will be very effective, I'm sure." She said that in her absolute deadpan voice while her face was the perfect pokerface. They were all wearing sleeping clothes because they didn't really have anything else besides the armor.

"So are you fuckers now gonna play? Or just sit around?" Epsilon asked them as he flickered up over Carolinas shoulder. "And who will start?" Donut asked curiously. "Well... I say Grey. Because she is the newest… addition… to our… frienemies... whatever the fuck we actually are group."

"Oh great!" she exclaims and rubbed her hands anticipation. Grey had brown hair tied to a braid and brown eyes. She looks like the average lady from next door that hid the fact that she was completely crazy pretty well. Until she started talking. "So I never ever had something sexual with someone _after_ I cut them open!"

Silence filled the almost dark room and everyone, without exception, was staring at Grey. She however smiled like a Cheshire. "Why does she stress _after_ like that?" Grif asked somewhat insecure. After no one said or did anything, Tucker was the one to speak up. "Okay, let's continue. Seems like no one has to drink here." Only after he said that the teal soldier noticed that everyone was now looking at him. "What? Grif cracks jokes about necrophilia, not me. I'm a lover, not a crazy surgeon."

"Yeah... but someone did something with the bodies", Caboose said thoughtfully. "And got infected."

"No one did anything with the bodies!" both Epsilon and Wash replied, though second considerably calmer than first.

"Fucking gross, Caboose. Can we just go on?"

Now Tucker grinned and leaned back against the wall. He crossed his arms behind his head when he almost sung: "I never ever had a girlfriend with a dick!" He hardly finished when a pillow hit him right in the face. "You fucker", Grif snapped at him before he turned to Grey. "But fine, give me a fucking drink." Grey does happily as told and only shortly squints at Donut who holds his hands out too. "Well he wasn't really a girl but he was sort of my girlfriend and had a dick. I just want to play fair here."

There are a few disgusted noises but no one was going to ask anything.

"So now it's my turn or what?" Grif asked. He sat with Simmons on the old couch they had in the living room and Sarge was on the ground with Donut because it was 'more secure'. "So I could be a boring asshole and say 'I never ever got knocked up by an alien.' But I'm cooler than that. So I'm gonna say I never ever did any SM stuff." Everyone was looking at each other as if to make sure that they oneself wouldn't be the only one to drink in that case.

"So… does that include biting and scratching?" Epsilon asked what he knew Carolina wondered. She didn't say it though because it would be strange considering she wasn't going to drink either way. "Uh… I think if it bleeds?" Grif says almost unsure. Not that he was not interested in sex, even as lazy as he was. But weird shit like that? No thank you. Grey meanwhile filled the glasses again and held one up. "Who's gonna toast on that!?" she hollered. No one was surprised when Tucker and Donut reached for a glass and raised it too.  
"Because you always have to expand your horizon!" Donut said.

"Exactly!"

However, everyone was surprised when Sarge as well as Wash reach for a glass. "Good ole peccadillo", he grunted and downed his drink as if it was nothing. Wash was more reluctant because he really was unhappy with everyone looking at him now. "Just to clarify", he said firmly. "It does not mean that I like it." While Caboose next to him asks Epsilon if he should drink, Grif actually laughed at that comment. "Yeah looking at you now I wouldn't believe it", he taunted. Suppressing the urge to show the orange soldier the middle finger by reminding himself that he was not that low, Wash only presented him with a _fuck you_ glare. Unlike Carolina or Tucker he suffered no grave wound per se. But having bone bruises and his whole body battered by someone like Locus didn't have him better off. He also knew that you still could see many yellowish bruises, especially the marks on his throat.

"So after we had Red teams turn it's Blue teams turn again", Epsilon announced then and one could almost see his grin. "And since we apparently go that road now, I never ever had a one night stand." He definitely was curious to who was going to drink.  
"You just want to ensure I have to drink, too", Carolina said with a smirk as she took a glass from Grey. She was in an almost playful mood by now. Though she wasn't really drunken yet Wash knew she had some drinks with Kimball on the party. But Carolina was good in holding her liquor.

"You are a girl for one night? Why never spent one with me!? Bow- uh, okay, murder glare, I won't ask more, don't kill me!" Tucker quickly grabbed a drink before Carolina was going to murder him with her mere glare. Maybe she did the laser face too.

"Well… I wish that we met again but, uh, destiny wasn't on our side I guess", said Donut to explain why he was drinking. Grif also took a glass and said: "I swear, there was no cock in it but I still rather don't remember it." After everyone was done with the drink Grif leaned over to Simmons to elbow him. The Dutch-Irish man seemed even more uncomfortable than Wash thought he was feeling himself. "Your turn, nerd. Bet you have a huge list of things you never did."

Simmons had been really quiet so far but now he shot Grif a glare. "Shut up, peabrain", he said and stopped to fumble on his sleeves. Wash remembered that he had been quite shocked when he first saw slim as a rank man with all his metal body parts. And Grif with his body that looked like a rag rug. And as they hardly saw each other out of armor he still wasn't really used to it. "So I never ever had a sexual in... er, relationship."

"So… since we had on night stands separated that doesn't count here?", Tucker asked but was largely ignored.

The half-cyborg manages to save himself but of course Grif saw right through it. "Uuh, what a surprise there. You are so boring", he now mocked his teammate. He was pretty damn sure Simmons never had sexual interactions. He was a prudent and on top of that hardly able to talk to a girl in the first place. "And I bet you wanted to say sexual in-"

"Grif", Simmons hissed warningly but the human part of his face was already red like a tomato.

He was saved from further teasing and embarrassment by Washington, though very unconventionally.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

To everyone's surprise it was only the Ex-freelance that reached out for one of the glasses that Grey already had prepared. This time he downed the drink in one go like Sarge did before. He put the glass back and then dropped back against the wall next to Tucker. He doesn't acknowledge that the action made his still bruised shoulder hurt.

"Dude, really? Never thought you were that kind of guy", Tucker stated with honest surprise. Washington glanced over at the dark skinned man next to him. He snorted. "You don't really know me, Tucker."

The sim trooper frowned and considered the answer he got before he leaned over. "Not my fault entirely", he said quietly enough so the others couldn't hear it. "Ya loved her but messed it up to ever tell her?"

Wash turned his head again to look at Tucker. He was really close. And why wasn't he asking that loudly if he had to ask at all? "No. And you know what? I wish I had put a bullet through her head that day instead of starting this", Wash replied coldly and even if Tucker wasn't very sensitive he knew that this meant he better shut his trap.

"Can I say something now? Can I? Can I? Please, please-"

"Okay, YES! Fine Caboose, whatever you have to say."

Caboose made a face as if he was thinking hardly about what he wanted to say. He even suck out his tongue and frowned. You could see how something came in his mind that he seemed to think was brilliant. "I never ever was a gay robot!" he announced happily. Multiple people in the room hit their forehead and Epsilon certainly wished he could actually do that too. "I fucking hate you, Caboose."

Since Epsilon couldn't drink they had a special rule for him. Whenever something was said he had done, he would have to explain the story. "So, Church, I remember you told Caboose you are a gay robot", Tucker pointed out with amusement. Carolina snickered and glanced at the hologram. Her hair was open for the first time since they knew her and a bloody red waterfall seemed to fall over her shoulders. As more time she spent with them as more laid-back she became. She still kicked their asses if they acted too stupid though. "I'd like to hear that story", she said with an amused glim in her eyes. Epsilon groaned. "There is no fucking story! I just tried to explain Tucker and Caboose that Tex was not a guy but a girl and my ex-girlfriend and that she had cybernetic enhancements since the program. Caboose with his non-existing brain figured that means I'm a gay robot for whatever reason."

Grey giggled on her box. "Uuuuh, definitely wanna psychoanalyze him!"

Donut meanwhile got himself a glass and holds it to Simmons. But instead of taking it Simmons stareed at Donut. "Uhm… Donut? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Being nice and handing you the drink", the blonde said cheerfully. "As half a cyborg you are a robot. And since you love Grif, you are gay. Or at least bisexual."

Now Simmons literally stared at his teammate for a few seconds until his brain caught up. "I'm not in love with Grif!" he almost squeaked. "But you are almost a married couple!" Donut insisted while he climbed on the couch between Grif and Simmons. "We're not a couple", the orange soldier complains as he moves to the save end o the couch. Donut meanwhile tried to make Simmons drink, saying there was no shame in it. Caboose at some point decides to help his friend. Which basically meant that it was no surprise Simmons was showered with three glasses alcohol and almost squished under the two at the end of the tussle.

They all had some alcohol so far and that made the whole scenario even more amusing. Who wasn't tussling was either laughing or making comments on it.

Wash grinned too and Tucker next to him laughed loudly –until his wound in the stomach started to hurt again. "Owowowow", he whined then and curled forward. "That fucking hurts…" Wash leaned over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah just… ugh, couldn't that ass have stabbed me in the leg or something?"

Epsilon was observing the whole situation. Since he was a A.I his brain worked so quick that he also didn't miss anything even if so much was going on (just to mention, he was even able to pick up that not only Simmons but also Grifs face temperature raised since they suggested the two were a couple).

But right now his main focus was on Wash and Tucker who were leaning over to each other and talking quietly. He'd seen them talk in hushed voices a lot with each other lately. They were around each other a lot in the first place. Also the interactions were different. Sure it was obvious they were on friendlier ground than before. But that wasn't all. Epsilon couldn't quite name it but they seemed to be in each others personal space occasionally and no one seemed to mind. Especially for Wash that was unusual. However, Epsilon was also sure they didn't do it on purpose or consciously. And there was nothing going on in particular. But something was there, he bet.

"You know in the past they said homosexuality was in the genetics. My I check that on you?" asked Grey with a hysterical giggle. Donut, Caboose and Simmons stop in their movement and stare at her. "Oh god, please no. I'd rather take a glass of that stuff!" Simmons said quickly. Because Grey sure would like to cut him open or what else came to her mind.

After Simmons unwillingly drunk his shot as well Carolina stretched her arms up. She was really good looking even in the old, very worn out 'I 3 NY'-shirt. Thought Wash was the only one to know the story behind it.

"So, let's make this my turn", she said with a good-humored smile. Tucker liked slightly tipsy and mellow Carolina much more than her usual cranky self. "I never ever had a mental blackout."

Tucker as well as Grif were eying her at that because in fact, Carolina drunk quite something already before they came back. So the two of them were wondering if Carolina really never drunk too much. Then again considering what she all drunk before she was acting nicer but pretty much normal. However, neither of them dared to question it and so the two took a glass. Caboose reached for a glass too. "Er… Caboose, we talk about alcohol caused mental blackouts", Epsilon pointed out. "Yeah... they are mean too. Black outs are better than lights out, though. But I don't like either of them. And I'm thirsty. "

It was really amazing how Caboose never failed to astonish everyone with his inexplicable way of thinking. Right now Epsilon didn't really have the nerve to try to correct him and for once. Not even Wash bothered. He just sighed, muttering that Caboose having one shot couldn't be that bad.

Sarge also took a glass with a predatory grin. "It's part of every man growin' up!" he announced and already downed the drink without waiting up as if it was water.

"Yeah, that's why Simmons I no real man", Grif teased as he drunk his own liquor. He glanced over at Simmons who had his head titled back, eyes closed. He looked like he was going to fall a sleep right away. "Then again, he has an alcohol tolerance from less than zero."

"That doesn't seem physically possible…" the maroon soldier slurred and titled his head to Grifs side. "And don't argue with science."

"See? That's what I meant." When Grif puts his empty glass back, Grey just holds a filled one to Wash while she has one of her one. "You should know we talk about alcohol-"

"_I know_", Wash cut in, his voice not simply firm but also a little harsh. He unwillingly touched glasses with Grey who insists on it before he leans against the wall next to Tucker again. Sure he knew Grif was kind of annoying but he didn't think the orange soldier was the kind of guy to be a dick when getting drunken.

"Well, I can confirm that one", Carolina said with a light chuckle as she looked over to the other Freelancer. Her comment however was answered with an eye roll. "Thank you for the support", Wash said dryly.

"So well, now it's Donut time and I'd like everyone to know I never ever got in trouble with the police!" Donut said proudly. He was a good man that followed the law at all time and helped the weak and poor. Or something like that.

This time Caboose wass the first to happily take a glass. "Yeah, they are nice. Bringing me home a lot when I was lost. It was fun."

Tucker rolled his eyes and reached for a glass again and so did Grif. "Yeah, disturbing the night rest, vandalism, minor thievery, getting a car damaged without license, picking fights and sexual harassment and stuff", Tucker explains with a shrug. "Yeah, me too", Grif said but then paused. "Except for the sexual harassment thing."

It was funny to watch how Simmons next to Grif was falling asleep and dropped against Grif. The orange soldier would shove him back what woke him up again. For like ten seconds before he dozed off and dropped against Grif again.

"Picking fights in a club is also part of mens way to grow up", Sarge said again and downed the third drink. It didn't seem like he was affected by the stuff at all. "So we again have a reason why Simmons isn't really a man", Grif grumbled. But Simmons no longer cared about it. It seemed like all he wanted to do was sleep leaned against Grif. Which the orange soldier tried to avoid.

Carolina also took a drink and when everyone looked at her she shrugged lightly. "I also have peccadillos", she explained with a smirk. And after she emptied her glass she said, "It involves fights in a club and a stolen car and such. No damage done, however." Wash could imagine that York had his hands in this too. He knew the two were a couple already before the project.

Wash was the last to take a glass in this round and Tucker gave him curious look. "_You_ were in trouble with the police? Seriously? What would someone rule-obsessed like you do?"

While drinking the bitter liquor slowly, Washington gave his teammate an unhappy glance. When he was done he explained in the plainest voice: "I've been in jail, remember? Three counts dereliction of duty, eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason and seven counts destruction of protected classified military property. That was plenty reason to keep me there the rest of my life or execute me." He also had been in trouble with the police after throwing in a window on dare when he was really young. But that didn't seem very important.

"Uh. Okay, good point."

They were all buzzed at that point. Some more, some less. Some knew how to handle it better, others less. Grif and Carolina sure where from the more buzzed. Carolina was unusual playful and Grif was being a dick. The only one who really was wasted so far however was Simmons from the one glass he had. He was now definitely asleep and peacefully leaning against Grif. The orange soldier obviously gave up on shoving him away. Instead he went to awkwardly pat Simmons head with one hand. It was a weird picture, somehow. Especially considering the two were nagging at each other most of the time. And seeing that Grif apparently was a mean drunken.

"Oh, look at how cute they are", Donut said as he saw this. "I wish I had a camera." While Grif was about to say something Sarge already cut in. "After we had some essential things in growing from a boy to a man I will check if you all as honorable and good ole schooled as I am", he started I his Hucklebarry accent that was even harder to understand when he was being drunken. "I never ever had more than one girl at once."

"Yeah surprise. Who would do that? I mean one alone is stressful enough. But two at the same time? Or two parallel? That would be a killer", Grif groaned. He had shifted slightly so Simmons wasn't in such an awkward position to lean on him. After all the Dutch-Irish guy was quite a bit taller. In fact, he was the tallest amongst them. Not even Wash was quite as tall as he was.

Tucker got a glass handed over by Grey after she saw his wide grin. "That one is on me or what?" To Tuckers surprise however also Wash beaconed at Grey for another shot. "Seriously? I never thought you would have to drink on that kind of shit", Tucker said honestly surprised. Wash took his drink and snorted. It was actually the first time he was drinking since the implantation with Epsilon. He used to be a happy drinker like Carolina. Just way more affectionate. But now when his head started to feel slightly like it was swimming, he just felt kind of careless and maybe irritated. He was comfortable sitting next to Tucker with their shoulder almost touching. But asides from that he wanted to go to bed finally and have his peace.

Well, huh, that seemed to be just another thing about him Epsilon screwed over.

"Pretty much all thanks to the same one." Carolina glanced over at him, her brows furred. Wash could see how she was thinking and even with her being rather drunken she slowly made a pictures out of what he said, to what he drunk and from what she already knew. But before his former leader had the time to open her mouth Wash already snorted. "I don't even want to hear it, Carolina." Event though the redhead was drunken, she was not busted enough to not understand the situation. As said, she handled her liquor better than many guys.

Wash would have wanted to tell her he shot South and that he still wasn't sorry about it at all. But he didn't. He was feeling edgy as more the alcohol was affected him but he still didn't want to fight with Carolina about something like that.

"Well", Grif suddenly said while still patting a sleeping and mumbling Simmons snuggled up to him. "Seems like you aren't only disloyal in battle, huh?"

Tucker had his glass on his lips and frowned at Grif. Now that seemed really low down considering what Wash went through with them since. And when the Freelancer didn't react Tucker first thought he should actually say something because, hey, that wasn't fair, right?

But Wash wordlessly downed his drink and put down the glass on the ground. He leaned back against the wall next to Tucker and flipped his head back so to get the overgrowing bangs out of his eyes. What came next was kind of unexpected from Washington. He just showed the orange soldier the middle finger in the most cocky yet indifferent 'up yours' manner Tucker had seen in years.

Grif then stared at the Ex-Freelancer like he just grew a second head and Tucker started laughing and chocking on his drink. But he wasn't the only one who was cracking up on Grifs incredulous stare.

"I guess that was a good example for things that say more than a thousand words", Donut pointed out then. After everyone, except Grif who was still having a what-the-fuck-just-happened-look on his face, calmed down Wash took the word again. "So after that is cleared, it's my turn", He actually sounded quite satisfied with himself. And even more when he gave Grif and Simmons a thoughtful look and said, "I never ever had something going on with a guy."

Grif squinted angrily at Wash but this time he said nothing. Not so surprisingly Donut, Carolina and Grey reached for a glass. "Dude, Dalana had a dick, so you need to drink, too", Tucker reminded Grif.

"She was no guy! Just uh, a girl with... additions. And I found out about the dick before the sex."

"Yeah but you made out before. That is something. Also, girl with dick means he's a guy", Tucker replied and reached for a glass as well what brought him a curious glance from Wash. He shrugged. "I'm not picky. I take everything. Sex is sex."

"I, uh, wouldn't agree to that", Wash said with slight disgust. Everything. Well, okay. He didn't ask for details for a good reason. "Yeah, apparently you take everything. Even alien", Grif commented. "Weren't you supposed to drink?" Donut asked what caused to Hawaiian to groan. "You know what? Screw it and give me a fucking shot."

Donut smiles ominously as he handles him a glass. Seemed like Grif didn't want to move too much and wake Simmons up.

"And besides, only the one giving the ass is gay. The other one is just flexible."

"I like the way you think, Grif."

Carolina was heard to giggle and Epsilon groaned in desperation. "Oh god, if you are going to keep that conversation up, I'll be out of here, I swear!" They all knew he wasn't the most open minded person in that stuff and so Carolina got up. "I guess I'll be going to bed. Game's over", she said. And only now Grif noticed something. "Uhm… where are Grey and Sarge?"

"They exchange glances and ominously left when everyone was staring at Tucker for saying he wasn't picky", Epsilon informed them. "C'mon Church. You wanted to go so let's go to bed", Carolina said and stretched herself before she looked at Donut and Caboose who made themselves comfortable on some pillows. "And you two go to bed as well. I won't have you sleeping on the floor." Somewhat reluctantly the two got up and toddled to their room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So that's the first part. Chapter two will follow soon. There is not much to say besides that I'm actually proud on how many references I brought in this.

And oh, I and **Alaska McCormick ** love the joke with Grifs girlfriend with the dick XD

Also thanks at her for helping me out sometimes, especially by coming up with the perfect idea for Washs never ever!


	2. After the game

**Authors Note:**

So this is part two of 'Never Ever'. It wasn't planed to turn out like that, really XD

Anyway…

English is not my native language so if you see mistakes or errors, just go ahead and tell me (how to fix it).

* * *

**Chapter 2: After the game**

Wash, Tucker, Simmons and Grif had their room son the second floor unlike the rest of them. "Uhm… How the fuck should I get Simmons to bed now?" Grif asked. Tucker had already gotten up and swayed towards the stairs. "Mutate to hulk or something", he muttered. He definitely was wasted when he tripped over an empty bottle and almost fell on his face. He managed to awkwardly hold on the wall after he stumbled a few steps. Scrunching up his face because his wound stung he groaned. "Holy mother of Jesus Christi, what the fuck…!?" He sounded half angry and half confused what Wash found almost amusing. He got up to with a groan because everything still was kind of aching in his body.

His was also slightly dizzy and his motorics somewhat off but he was by far in the better condition than Tucker. "You are so up for the bed, Tucker." While making sure that Tucker wouldn't fall down the stairs on the way up, Wash heard Grif complain about them leaving him in the misery. But he really didn't feel like he should help the asshole. Asides form the stair climbing Tucker more or less managed to walk normally. Or at least he didn't need help.

So when Wash closed the door of their room Tucker was already dropped on the bed. When Wash turned around however, he saw that the teal soldier was laying on his made bed instead of his own chaotic one.

"Tucker", he said with a sigh. "That would be my bed."

After Tucker only hummed an 'I know' Wash sighed deeply. He didn't have the nerve right now. So the Freelancer only toddled to the other side of the room to Tuckers bed. Sharing a room worked surprisingly well between the two after they were done with their running battle over how cleaned up it had to be and how much one had to wear when sleeping. Wash first hadn't been sure if he could sleep with Tucker nestling around because he had a very light sleep. Turned out to work just fine.

Trying not to think what kind of stuff Tucker sure did in his bed without changing the sheets, Wash lay down and fumbled for Tuckers crumpled-up blanked. He hadn't even really covered himself when he heard a rustle and steps coming toward him. "Dude, you can't go to my bed", Tucker announced and when Wash turned around to shot him an annoyed glare he saw that the dark skinned had already moved to stand in front of his own bed.

"For god's sake", the older muttered under his breath and got up back to his own bed. But as he lay down there, he felt how Tucker sat down next to him. "Tucker, I swear to-", Wash started as he turned around but was cut in by the teal soldier. "Is it okay if I sleep here?"

Wash stared at Tucker somewhat dumb folded. Okay, sure he knew the younger was probably way more drunken than he was but… that didn't really explain this weird question.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Dude, I didn't even take out my clothes yet!"

"I know. That's great."

"Is that a yes then?"

"No. Go to bed, Tucker."

"I'm on the bed already."

"_Your_ bed."

"You coming too?"

Wash still had no clue at all what the hell Tucker wanted from him. The guy looked simply drunken to him. And he was kind of random and not making sense already when sober. So, annoyed as Wash was, he just groaned and turned on his back. "You know what? Do whatever the hell you want", he grunted and turned away from Tucker now facing the wall. He just wanted his peace and sleep, really.

Actually Wash had been pretty sure that Tucker wanted to annoy the hell out of him or something like this. So the Freelancer didn't really count on Tucker to actually lay down next to him for real. He really tried to ignore his teammate but that was easier said as done. "Hey Wash?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Can you turn around?"

"I could but I won't."

"Ah fuckberries. C'mon."

Tucker tried again but Wash ignored him strictly as he sometimes would. That was when he suddenly felt Tucker touch him. It wasn't like Wash felt uneasy around him or anything. And Tucker didn't even try to make him turn around. But it was like a reflex when he tensed, simply because the touch seemed unfamiliar. Tuckers hand was warm and laying flat and lightly on his back between his shoulder blades. Wash reminded like this for a few seconds but in the end, he decided to turn around. Tucker pulled his hand away and when the older lay half on his back he frowned. "What are you doing?" Clearly Tuckers brain wasn't really working anymore. He now sat there, looking thoughtfully at Wash. As far as you could say thoughtfully with his slightly gassed over eyes. Right, Wash probably should just kick him out. "Can't you just…", the Freelancer started when Tucker leaned forward and over him. He was a little drunken too so it probably justified that he didn't see it coming at all that the younger would just kiss him.

The moment passed before Washington was able to fully catch up with the situation. So when Tucker drew back and looked down at him Wash was just staring back. The dark skinned put a hand on the matrass next to Wash to brace his weight on it when he leaned down a bit more. He grinned almost devilish and Wash still didn't do anything because he was sure he was heaving what you called a short circulation.

Tucker leaned down fully and kissed him again, a bit more demanding than before but still briefly. "Dude", he said then lowly as he pulled back just enough that their lips didn't touch anymore. "You can either shove me or return it. But you should do something, you know." Washs brain worked again, sort of. Not properly but at least it did work. "I'm _thinking_", he replied in an almost defending tone. Tucker actually chuckled at that. "Not what you should be doing when someone wants to make out with you."

He kissed him a third time and Wash returned the kiss this time, slowly and almost careful. He felt Tuckers smirk grow. It's not like he was generally shy: he is not. But he was a little unsure about Tucker. And about kissing a man in general. The younger deepened the kiss, got a more demanding. It was different every time when you kiss someone new. But this was different in a new way.

Tucker wasn't sloppy and urgent like Wash actually somehow suspected him to be. In fact, he may be demanding but actually he was… tender in kissing. Washs mind was a bit fuzzy from the alcohol and he couldn't deny that something in him was longing. It was so long ago since someone was so close to him that way.

Tucker shifted to hover better over Wash, his weight braced on his lower arm next to the Freelancers while the fingers of his free hand gently stroked over Wash exposed neck. Without breaking the kiss he titled his head to the side slightly, almost shutting his eyes completely. It felt warm. And Wash thought he wanted more of the tender and affectionate touch. Maybe he didn't even care if it was Tucker or not. Wash let his hands slowly wander up Tuckers arm towards his shoulders. He was neither really tall nor bulky but he was solid and not soft like a woman would be. It was not bad though and when Tucker drew back for a moment to breath Wash exhaled softly. He closed his eyes fully when the younger kissed him again. Tucker had an incredible mess of a felted mane no one knew how he got it under his helmet. But Wash didn't mind as he griped his neck to pull him closer. The kiss and all just felt good and he was tipsy enough not to care about more than that.

Tucker took his action as invention and bit his lower lip lightly. With a sigh Wash opened his mouth replied the French kiss without much of hesitation. It was still somehow odd to think he was making out with a guy, with Tucker, but his brain was shutting down more and more.

He soon felt how Tuckers hand stroke over his chest and lower, then slipping under his shirt. Wash shivered but kept himself from squirming away from the touch. It wasn't new but got unused over the years. At least he didn't remember to be this sensitive to simple touches. But Wash grinned mentally when he felt Tucker trail his fingers over his muscles. They prat then, both panting. Tucker shifted and now put a knee between Washs leg to get more comfortable. The Freelancer let him do it because he was okay with it. It was also him who started another kiss with a low hum before he kissed along Tuckers chin and neck. His skin wasn't soft as a womans and the rumbling groan he got from the action was strange. Not bad but strange. He never thought he would make a guy moan once. But the alcohol in his blood made him at least loose enough to just roll with it and so he kissed along Tuckers neck, nibbling at his skin.

The younger clearly enjoyed this as he titled his head back with another low moan. His hand kept stroking over Washs bare skin, making him shudder again. But he soon felt Tuckers hand in his hair, pulling slightly on it. Wash titled his head back as asked but he barely had time to catch his breath before he was kissed again. This time it was wild and demanding and Washs breath caught for a moment before got the hang on it again. His head was spinning even more and he just went with it as he let his hands slip under Tuckers shirt, shoving it up and exploring his body. When his fingers brush over Tuckers chest and his nipples, the younger groaned in the kiss. Even now the Freelancer vaguely remembers his stupid comments about sensitive nipples. _Damn, really_? Curiously Wash brushed his thumb over his nipples again. Tucker broke the kiss and moaned audible next to Wash ear.

_Oh dear god, the guy was the fucking loud type._

Suddenly Tucker drew back and when Wash cracked his eyes open he just saw how the teal soldier threw his shirt away. Oh, uh. Okay. That was fine – probably.

And suddenly it was as if Tuckers hands and lips where everywhere on him. He was kissing his mouth, his neck and collarbone and his hand shove the Freelancers shirt up, exploring the skin and the scars, making him pant and shiver. His head was spinning even more now but not only in the good way. It was exciting and it felt good and he might even kind of like Tucker that way but everything was rapid suddenly and Wash didn't know anymore if it was really okay like that.

"Tucker…" Wash started and realized that it sounded like a turned on whisper._ Oh man_, that's not how he intended to sound just now. Tucker kissed him again, demanding and urging. Wash gripped the youngers upper arm tightly. It didn't seem like he noticed that Wash hesitated before he gave in again, returning the heated kiss. It _does_ feel good. But the pace…

"Wait, wait", Wash manages to get out then between panting when Tucker drew back. He didn't really listen though and only went to kiss the Freelancers jaw and his hand moved down Washs body. He felt almost thrilled when Tuckers hand lay warm on his inner thigh. But there was something else mixing in with it. "Hold on, stop", Wash said again and this time he sounded definitely steadier. But Tucker still wasn't listening. Instead he grasped Washs partly erected member through the pants, making the older throw his head back with a gasp as a wave of heat came over him.

But it also causes the something else to get stronger suddenly and cause Washingtons second reaction to this touch.

Punching Tucker right in the face.

Tucker jumped up with a yelp, almost falling off the bed in the process. He pressed a flat hand against his left eye that was hit. "Ah, shit! What the fuck man!?" he cursed.

Wash also pushed himself up meanwhile and got his breathing back to normal. He learned to force his body and mind back under control quickly during the last years. He had to.

But the habit of licking his tongue over his lips when he didn't know how to react right away was something he never really got rid of. He tried not to think too much about the fact that he still tastes Tucker on his lips.

"It should be me asking that", Wash snapped and managed to keep his voice low and even with some effort. Tucker now glared at him but honestly, with only one eye it was even less impressive than normally. "Oh, fuck you. Don't go hypocritical on my now", Tucker returned muffled. "I know there is alone time but for that now", he gestured with the unoccupied hand between him and Wash "it needs both!"

Wash kept glaring at Tucker. "I... it's not…" he started but stopped, looking away before exhaling loudly. To his credit he met the youngers eyes unwavering when he continued to talk. "I didn't mean that. Not per se. I never said I wasn't co-responsible or anything."

"Then why would you fucking punch me in the face, you jackass?" Tucker demanded. "That hurt like bitch."

"Why wouldn't you fucking stop?" Wash returned sharply, anger filtering through his voice now. "I told you… more than once to. Is it really that hard for you to actually _listen_ to people?" He was about to say 'three times' but he had to admit that the first try wasn't very convincing.

Tucker huffed in a mix of anger and frustration while he still had his hand pressed against the aching eye. He also was aware of his half erected member that was well visible in his shorts. "Dude, don't be so over dramatic all the time. With some cogency people usually forget their objections."

The room got quiet and Wash just stared at Tucker. First there was confusion, then pure disbelief that changed to anger. Wash shook his head rapidly. "_Oh god_", he exclaimed and it wasn't the disbelieving and stunned sound he would make when they did or told him something completely nuts as if it was the most normal thing ever. It was more an outburst of disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Wash actually shout and now it was Tuckers turn to stare. "Are you a cross-grained wackjob or something!?"

So okay, Tucker knew Wash since a while and he knew that you rather didn't piss him off. He could get really mean if he just wanted to. But getting shout at by the Freelancer like that was new. He never saw him go ballistic like that.

"Woah, dude, what did I do now?" the teal soldier tried to defend himself but apparently he did a weak job as Wash suddenly stood, throwing his hands up. "Are you jerk kidding me!? You must have a lot of screws lose in your fucking head!" the blonde man burst out and run his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down a little before he would let the whole house hear him tell Tucker off. He glared at the younger man with an intensity that made him back away. "I can't believe you asshole."

Tucker was dense, he was insensible and drunken and he didn't knew why Wash was cursing him out like that. But he had had it now. He felt the anger raise in him too. "Hey, now hold on a-"

"No", Wash cut in still angry. "Do you jerk actually even listen to _yourself_!? You were the one who didn't get 'stop' and 'wait' and 'hold on' because you think urging and pressing is the right way to deal with objection? You need to stop watching porn and go back to reality, you god damn prick."

Even though Tuckers intoxicated brain was slowly getting where this was going he was too stunned by the Freelancers unusual behavior and enunciation to actually reply. He thought Wash would shout more insults at him but he suddenly turned around to just walk right toward the door. "Hey Wash! Where the hell-" Tucker got cut off again but this time by himself because Washington gave someone a piece of his mind the second time this night by showing the middle finger. It was alarming how much more significant this gesture seemed when coming from him than anyone else.

The door to their room closed. He fucking_ closed_ it. After going all ballistic on Tucker the guy didn't even give him the stratification in slamming the fucking door too for a chance. Not even anything the teal soldier could use against his CO the next time he got a lecture for slamming the door.

What started so good ended with Wash being pissed off as hell and storming off, leaving a Tucker behind that wasn't sure if his confusion, anger or need overweighed right now.

Fucking shit.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Now that didn't go so well for Tucker. Really, I planed it to be cuter. But with Tucker being rude and somewhat self-assertive and Wash being rather reserved and cautious it was unlikely that this would go down smooth. But hey, it's not the end of the story. They are both in for a few surprises the next day.


	3. Morning After

**Authors Note:** So, finally there again! Not much to say here besides the fact that I love to put Wash in weird/confusing and uncomfortable situations. He's just so hilarious.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Morning After**

Wash woke up from a headache. That wasn't exactly unusual. It happened rarely at that point but sometimes it still did. To describe it nicely it felt like a pelican was crash-landing inside his head. With a low groan Wash shifted. He didn't dare opening his eyes because he was sure the bright light would definitely kill his head. God, what on earth happened yesterday that he felt like shit?

Waking up and not right away knowing where he was, or at worse mornings not knowing who he was, wasn't that unusual either. Of course Wash never told that anyone and it happened really rarely at this time but still.

What was unusual however was the warmth. It was not how it usually was when you were huddled into the blanked. Or generally since it was really warm on Chorus at the time. He was feeling too beaten to move and so he tried to focus on the feeling instead of his throbbing head. That he was early with getting up didn't mean he was quick or easy in waking up. Two very different things. His head was killing the Freelancer even more when his brains started to proceed what he felt.

There was someone laying very close to him. He felt the warmth, the touch of and arm over him and he could smell the scent that was not his own.

Oh fuck.

Wash worked up the energy to crack his eyes open despite the blending light. He blinked a few times but he managed to focus then, seeing Tucker lay in front of him. The teal soldier was laying half on his stomach, back to the wall and face towards Wash and one arm loosely over his side. So alright, sure, they were sharing a room and Wash blurrily remembered how they played drinking games yesterday. But that didn't really explain anything at all. With another groan Wash closed his eyes again and buried his face in the pillow. He remembered they played never ever. From that point on he tried to narrate himself what happened after. Usually that did the trick. This time however all he got was worse headache and nothing else.

Jesus Christi, what happened?

After a moment Wash blinked his eyes open again and glanced at his sleeping teammate. Nope, that was so not okay. With another groan Wash took Tuckers arm and put it away from himself before he slightly shoved the younger. "Wake up."

That did absolutely nothing. So Wash shoved him a little harder. "Tucker, wake up." This got him a disapproving growl and then a groan as the younger turned on his back. "Fuck you… wanna sleep."

As this didn't help Wash lifted his head, ready to say something when he got a better look at his teammate. Of course he lay there without a shirt and since the thin blanked barely covered his lower half Wash was also sure he had no shorts on – like usually. What had to catch his attention, too, of course was the visible bulge from Tuckers morning boner under the blanket. Wash dropped his head back in the pillow. He liked to clarify that he really wasn't as much of a prudent as they probably all were thinking. But no, really, what did he do to wake up under these circumstances? He shoved Tucker a third time but now hard. "Tucker, wake up and get out of my bed, for gods sake", he grunted with his eyes still closed. Drinking so much after so many years definitely wasn't the best idea he had so far.

Tucker next to him shifted and sat up. Wash almost felt like sleeping the hangover out when the younger suddenly spoke up. "What the fuck, Wash? You are in _my_ bed."

It took the Freelancers brain multiple seconds to actually understand these words. "Wait, what!?" Wash shot up in one quick movement and regretted it immediately because it felt like he hit his head against an iron bar or something. With a groan he dropped back down. "Oh Jesus…." the blonde muttered and then he heard how that asshole of Tucker actually laughed at him. "Seems like I'm not the only one in need for an aspirin." Wash thought he might need three or four but didn't mention it. Instead he slowly raised his head to look around and see that, yeah okay, he indeed was in Tuckers bed.

"Oh god... what the fuck?" Washington bit back whatever else on curses came to his mind and just tried to make his head stop spinning. He sat up slowly, pressing a hand against his forehead. "You look really hung over, dude", Tucker said next to him and Wash shot him a glare. "I am really hung over, okay?" he returned and was actually somehow pleased that Tucker looked rather hung over too. "But why on earthy am I in your bed?" let alone with Tucker huddled so close to him?

Tucker – who surprisingly had the decency to cover himself with the blanked – frowned at him. "Wait… are you telling me you don't know? Like having a mental blackout again?" he asked somewhat incredulous and got another glare in return. "Why you think I'm asking?"

Tucker first frowned, then seemed to think before he grinned. "Okay, see, I'm not really happy with how we wake up and don't know why. But I'm kinda glad I'm not the only one who has no clue", he said and Wash stared at him because there was no way he could be serious. "It means you were totally blasted too and you can't lecture me without being totally hypocritical."

Wash was considering Tucker for some moments, wondering if one could really be that simple. Then again... pretty much all his friends were that simple. So yeah, probably. Wash got up then, taking a moment before he started walking because everything was still swaying slightly. "Okay. Whatever. I think I need a shower now." Wash decided then and left the room, without noticing Tuckers unsure and concerned gaze on his back.

In the hallway he met Donut who was once again far too cheery and still just in civvies. "Oh, hi Wash!" He greeted the Freelance as he came to a stop. "Man, you look hung over." Wash just run his hands over his face, then through his tousled hair with a sigh. "Really? Thanks for pointing it out", he replied with a tang of irony that usually passed most of the sim troopers. "No problem, Wash. Anyway, have you seen Sarge?"

Wash only shook his head. "No, I haven't. I just got up."

Donut left after that and Wash finally disappeared in one of the two small bathrooms. He saw that the mirror was broken but apparently the shards were already cleaned up. Great, who did do that again? Ignoring it for now the Freelancer slipped out of his pants, briefly wondering what happened to his shirt. Where the heck was it? Never mind now.

The warm water from the shower was helping. He still had a headache but he didn't feel quite like coming back from the death or anything anymore (really, he knows what it feels like). While the water was streaming over his body, Wash still tried to remember. He couldn't stop wondering what happened. Because he saw no logical explanation on why on earth he would be sleeping in Tuckers bed with him.

He remembered they played Never Ever and things got a little weird. Grif had been a dick and Wash also remembered very clearly that he showed the guy the middle finger. Well, he usually didn't do such immature stuff (anymore) but Grif deserved it. He helped Tucker up the stairs then because he was so drunken, right. He waned to sleep and Tucker had been annoying. Okay so far. Wash leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, just listening to the water. Don't try to force memories back. That never was a good idea. Like always when he was relaxing and getting his thought off things the first to enter his mind was a blond woman, smiling.

Allison. She wasn't his memory.

The next thing was blurry when it settled in. They had been laying on his bed. Tucker annoyed him. Then kissed him. Three times until Wash kissed back. The memory is kind of blurry but strong nonetheless. He remembers the touches, the kisses. How heated the making out suddenly got. Wash snapped his eyes open because he also remembers Tuckers hand between his legs and how it made him feel hot yet making a defense mechanism kicking in to punch the younger.

Jesus fuck, right. He made out with Tucker. And right now Wash wasn't sure if it was making things better or worse that he, at the beginning, kind of liked it (really, he could be honest with himself). Thing was, he also remembered shouting at Tucker because he was pissed of about the teal soldier being an ass. And he showed him the middle finger, too. Great.

The worst was that it wasn't helping him at all. The last thing he remembered now was leaving for a cold shower. And that didn't explain why they were on Tuckers bed. They made out on his bed, he was sure. He was also sure that Tucker at least had his shorts on and he definitely still had his shirt.

So this was just fucking great. And apparently Tucker didn't even remember that. Okay, that was maybe better because Wash rather would know nothing at all, too, instead of half of it.

When Wash left the bathroom after the shower that turned out longer that intended, he found Tucker right in front of the door. Right now he was really glad the guy stopped at least to run around naked outside the room. They just passed each other without a word. Sure, he and Tucker never really managed to get a normal relationship of any kind with each other. It was always kind of awkward. But the Freelancer had the bad feeling it would get to a whole new level now.

He headed to their shared room to switch to another pair of sweatpants and a new shirt. It was years ago since he spent a day out of armor. He usually only took it of at night and also only when they were somewhere safe like the base. But he was really lacking the energy for that now which actually said _a lot_ about how shitty he felt at the moment thanks to the hangover. On top of that Grey insisted anyway he should take it easy for a few more days. And after seeing her lecture Carolina and hearing her singing opera while torturing the pirate he really didn't feel like getting on her bad side.

So Wash headed down to the kitchen with a towel still over his shoulder. Only Grif and Simmons were around yet and they stopped their arguing over healthy or tasty breakfast when he stepped in. "Morning Wash", Simmons said while Grif just frowned and scratched his upper arm. "Morning", Wash returned and started looking for a pan to boil some water. Caboose broke the water boiler the other day. "Man, you look hung over as shit", Simmons stated then and Grif snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I know. That's' because I am hung over as shit", Wash returned dryly as he dropped on a chair opposite to the two after he put up some water. "Gosh, why do you people have to point it out all the time?"

Today sure was going to be one of these days, he could already tell. While still wondering why he even got up the Freelancer held his head in one hand. His head ached and he still wasn't sure what happened, god damn it. While waiting for the water to start boiling, Washs gaze somehow landed on Simmons still human hand. He was jockeying with Grif for the remains of the milk. Wash saw his knuckles were bruised and slightly cut open. He remembered the bathroom mirror.

And then there was a memory more fading in.

_Wash was still pissed as he walked to the end of the floor with quick steps, wanting to yank the bathroom door open and get a cold shower. But the door was locked and so he had to suppress the urge to kick against it. Great! The only thing that slowed Wash down a little was the sound of someone… blubbering. Only after a few seconds the Freelancer realized that it was Simmons. And even though Wash actually preferred not to stick his nose in other peoples stuff he usually would say something now. But right now he felt absolutely not up to it so he backed away, went down the stairs and into the other bathroom._

"What are you looking at?" The question from Grif pulled Wash back into the reality. He glanced up to see that the orange soldier stopped in his movement. It looked ridiculous how he reached for the milk pack in Simmons hand. Especially since he was rather short and Simmons tall. So he had no chance to get it even if he already half leaned onto the maroon soldier.

"I think I just remembered where I left my shirt."

Grif and Simmons exchange glances because it indeed was odd what Wash just said.

"Uh... yeah. So?"

_He came out of the bathroom, his shirt still on the ground there. He felt better now, cooled down from the rather icy shower. But he was till confused and sort of pissed. And not in the mood to go upstairs and in bed. When he crossed the Living room he only now noticed Grif still sitting there, lazily nipping at a bottle of alcohol. _

"_Grif", he said, making the younger look up in annoyance. "Err, I think Simmons is upstairs in the bathroom. Uh, crying."_

_Grif blinked at him. "Uh… yeah. So?"_

Wash frowned deeper and rubbed now with both hands over his temples. Maybe he should look for aspirin or something. Grif meanwhile let go of Simmons and scratched his chest before he leaned over the table. "Dude", he said in a kind of voice Wash didn't like.

"Don't tell me you aren't just hung over but also having a black out." Wash returned the almost gleeful look with a glare. "I remember you being a prick and me giving you a one-finger salute. And because you deserved it, I'm still not sorry about it at all", he replied bluntly. Grif blinked at him for a second and even stopped the scratching before he grinned widely and leaned back in the chair. "Fuck you", he said with way too much humor in his voice. "Wash, you are a lot more amusing when either hung over or drunken."

The Freelancer shot Grif another glare but had no time to say anything because the water was boiling. So Wash got up to finally get his coffee ready. That was when Tucker suddenly entered the kitchen, too. "What a bullshit, does anyone have a steak for me or something?" he asked.

"Holy shit, dude, what happened to your eye?" asked Grif and Wash glanced at his teammate. He hadn't noticed before but even despite Tuckers dark skin he could see how a bluish bruise flowered around his left eye.

"I don't know, man", the teal soldier replied and went to the fridge to look for something to cool his eye. "But it hurts." He didn't find a stake of course but the pack with frozen greenstuff did the work too. With the cool pack pressed against his face Tucker turned around and leaned against the fridge. "Did you try to sneak in Carolinas bed or something?" wondered Grif while grinning oddly. Also, he now was scratching his leg.

Simmons snorted. "I think she would be more likely to crush his balls if he did so. And urgh, Tucker! That's unhygienic! I dare you if you put that back in the fridge!"

Tucker ignored Simmons protest and grumbled: "My head and eye are killing me. So I don't really care. Also, I'm sure I wasn't after Carolina. I would be dead now." Wash passed him with the mug of coffee and sat down at the table again, crossing his arms on it. He and Tucker said hardly a word to each other since waking up. But considering their uneven relationship Tucker was sure no one would think of that as weird. Anyway… "Where is everyone else?"

Grif shrugged. "Sarge and Grey are still... somewhere. Donut is looking for them. And I think Carolina left already to meet with Kimball and Doyle."

"And what about-"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

If it hadn't been them being them, hell would have broken lose just in the very moment. Caboose – being the only one fully in armor so far – stormed with his assault rifle inside the kitchen. But they were sort of used to that shit so the only one to flinch was Wash, though for an entirely different reason than being alerted. "Not so loud, Caboose! Please."

"Sorry", the blue armored said in his usual stage-whisper. "Has anyone seen Church? He promised to play with Freckles and me." They all knew Caboose was laying. Okay, probably he just misunderstood something again but either way, Church probably wasn't planning on playing with Caboose. But Tucker grinned nonetheless. "Oh, he sure is playing hide and seek with you again. You should hurry and look for him. I think Carolina went to see Kimball", he told his teammate, making him storm off as excited as he stormed in. Hey, Tucker had to find some way to get back at Church for all the shit, right? His attention however soon was brought back to the three guys at the table. Wash was drinking from his coffee and Simmons watched this with an eye ridge raised. "I don't think that will help against your headache."

"Probably not. But it help's my nerves."

"Your nerves? You can't be upset about stuff you don't even remember anymore", Grif joked while constantly scratching his arm. "Say Grif, you have a reason for being a pain in my neck today of all the times?"

"Well, yeah. You always act so high and mighty and masterfully as shit. So sure, it's pretty amusing seeing you all logy and bushed." Tucker could see how Wash rolled his eyes until you only saw white. He did that a lot. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead with the gloating", he replied dryly and put his head back on his arms. "Just do it quietly."

"I gotta go with Grif on that one. Funny how you wail over a hangover while you brush of blows and stuff as if it was nothing. Like back at Sidewinder."

This time Wash didn't even bother to look up at Simmons when he muttered: "That was different."

Tucker snorted in amusement at the conversation. The cool greenstuff really did a lot to help his hurt eye. Simmons was right though. Back at Sidewinder Wash hardly let his injuries affect him, let alone complain about it. If Tucker hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed how bad off the Freelancer actually was. Wash was right though, too. It was different in so far that for him, it had pretty much been a life or death moment. Which, in a way, made this scenario somehow like something good. Well sure, Wash was totally hung over and apparently had no clue what happened last night. But he was relaxed and lax enough to sit around them in civvies while almost falling asleep with the head on the table. That was a huge difference to the Washington Tucker first got to know. And he thought that was a good thing. Wash was always kinda stung up and stuff.

But he seemed okay lately. Like not just dealing with stuff but really okay.

Tuckers eyes then fell on the back of Washs neck. Not like he had much of a clue about all the Freelancer and A.I shit but he knew the scar there was from Epsilons implantation. At least the one that was neat and about two inch long. And even with the very little information he had about it Tucker didn't need much fantasy to imagine that the smaller scars around and over it weren't from the transplantation. What he wondered was if Wash really didn't care if everyone could see it now or if he wasn't even quite aware.

Gah, he shouldn't be thinking so much about stuff like that. Wasn't good. Especially focusing more on Wash than necessary at the moment was a bad idea. His head hurt enough as it was. Thinking about hurting heads. "Hey Grif… how comes you are so cheery? You drunk a lot too", Tucker asked to one, get his mind off from Wash and two, because he really wondered. "Mh? Oh, I had a fucking horrible headache. But I went to look for something in Greys stuff. Found some Painkillers or so. Does a pretty great work", the Hawaiian replied while still scratching pretty much everywhere. Simmons rolled his eyes and Wash lift his head enough to glance at him. "Dude, I want one too", exclaimed Tucker right away.

Wash meanwhile squinted at Grif. "Is that the reason why you are scratching all the time?"

Grif, scratching his thigh now, shrugged. "Meh. Probably."

"I told him that stuff could be dangerous or having side effects. But nooo, he wouldn't listen", Simmons remarked.

"Dude, in that case I don't want it."

Grifs scratching got more intense and he started to frown. Suddenly he turned around to Simmons with a very serious expression. "Hey Simmons? I think I got a rash... You should probably look at it." Tucker couldn't stop from breaking into laughter as Simmons shot Grif an incredulous glare followed by a hysterical 'what!?' while Wash dropped his head again, muttering something about going back to bed.

* * *

A little later they were done with breakfast and Grif somehow convinced Simmons to look at the rash. Wash decided to go and sleep his hangover out and Tucker decided that sleeping was a good idea. Not that anyone was around anyway.

He was kind of reluctant to follow Wash though. Because it was kind of awkward how he woke up in the same bed as the Freelancer. And Tucker wasn't sure if he was up to talk about it yet. If they ever would, that is. Wash was clueless and so maybe it was for the better. It started out good actually, then took a turn for the worst and in the end… not much happened after that because Wash was completely maggoty after he came back again so yeah.

When Tucker stepped into their room he saw how Wash pulled the old dusty curtains close. He didn't do more than cast him a glance. Yeah, kind of awkward. Tucker saw how Wash went towards his bed and he found himself talking once again before thinking. "Uh, hey Wash?" The older turned around and gave Tucker a questioning look. He hated it if Wash looked at him oh so fucking plainly that he had no clue what the guy was thinking. It made him feel really uneasy and nervously shift his weight.

"Tucker?" That was more a demand than a concerned question.

"Er… just wanted to mention that you might wanna change the bee sheets before you go to sleep", Tucker said slowly. Not because he was being sheepish or anything. But Wash was kinda not the guy who was all too receptive when talking about dirty and indecent stuff so yeah.

But of course Wash gave him a confused frown. Tucker scratched the back of his head. "They might be kinda, uh, sticky." Now Wash stared at him. Oh boy. "Not like I meant to. Uh, not really. I mean I sorta got carried away and... uhm…" Wash was still staring at Tucker wordlessly which, y'know, was a bad thing.

"It was an accident, really! Uh, sort of. Okay… well, maybe not so much but anyway. It was a one time thing, I swear. See, I just… eh…"

"Tucker."

Oh-Uh, that's the premonitory tone that never ever means anything good. Tucker started to gesture a bit wilder than necessary.

"Look, I'm sorry. But at least I thought about you! ... Er, I mean that you were going to sleep there again so-"

"Tucker", Wash said again, warningly. "I swear to god, if you say just _one_ word more about this right now I'm so gonna-"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I uh, go and watch some television or so", the teal soldier babbled and then left the room very quickly, letting Wash stand there alone.

Wash stood there a few seconds before he took a deep breath and sighted, rubbing his hands over his face. He glanced at his bed then. Gross. Fucking gross. Nothing against whacking off by itself. But god damn it, why couldn't Tucker at least do it in his own bed!?

_Because he happened to be left sitting there when he was fucking horny_, his brain supplied helpfully.

Wash feels his face heat up slightly. There was an odd mix of irritation and embarrassment coming up inside of him. He had a pretty good idea what Tucker had been thinking about.

_Oh god._

And that was when something else clicked in Washs mind. If Tucker remembered jerking off on his bed that meant Tucker sure as hell also remembered what happened at least up to that point.

"You little piece of _shit_."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah so one chapter to go. The big revelation is still open. And yeah, I realized Wash says 'Tucker' a lot.


	4. Get things straight

**Authors Note:** So this is the end of the story. I hope it comes across alright. I like the end~

* * *

**Chapter 4 Get things straight**

After Tucker spent about four hours on the old makeshift couch, he decided to go to bed too. It probably was save again. He was also still suffering from a hangover despite two aspirin. Also, they had no TV here so yeah, what the heck was he supposed to do? Tucker stepped into their room quietly, casting a glance to Wash. He lay on his belly, arms under the pillow and only half covered with the blanket. Obviously he did change the bed sheets. And either he didn't wake up when Tucker stepped in or he simply didn't bother to look up. Tucker never knew with him. In fact, since the whole civil war shit happened Tucker never really knew whether he was coming or going around Wash. Which, by the way, was a fucking irony. After all it was the Freelancer who usually was shillyshally and apparently unable to make up his mind.

He actually listened to Tuckers ideas and put some trust in it. Yet he was being a dick about it when things went wrong. He was so composed and calm all the time but would so easily freak out when they did their shit. He could patiently answer Cabooses endless array of stupid question and yet he usually was annoyed to no end when Sarge just started talking. Half of the time Wash was annoyed with them and probably wanted some peace and quiet but he always kind of stuck around. There were nights Wash wouldn't really sleep at all and wake up from little sounds. Other nights he would watch mindless movies with Tucker and lay prone on the couch, an arm dangling down and sleeping soundly while the movie still played. Usually he didn't show much of what he thought. But he was honest when he did.

Wash was a special ops, always had a plan and was asides from Carolina their strongest fighter. Yet half of the time when something was knocked over, it was Wash who did it accidentally. He was strong-minded and assertive yet he was the first to be convinced to play some stupid game with Caboose. Wash had still fucking obvious trust issues and was paranoid, yet he could almost sleep on the table out of armor and didn't seem worried when one of them actually aimed at him with a tank.

Wash often acted uptight and decent especially when Tucker talked about sex. Yet he apparently was the naughty kind, too. He shot people in point blank rage to help himself and later he would put his life on the line to protect idiotic outcasts. He was always so damn serious that Tucker somehow always was happy when he got the older to grin or smirk. Usually Tucker would push it then and ending up annoying the Freelancer but anyway.

Wash could also go from returning the kisses and making out to punch Tucker in the face within ten seconds. He would also yell insults at him and leave but show up later again, only to sleep closely to Tucker, totally relaxed. Did that guy even know he was being contradictory most of the time!?

All in all Wash was confusing Tucker to no end lately. And it just got worse and worse as time went on. And since last night he had no clue anymore. Fuck it, he didn't even know if he was happy that Wash didn't remembered or if he was disappointed.

"You know, Tucker, I have to admit that it is a bit unsettling if you stand there all the time staring at me." Tuckers eyes widened as he snapped back to the reality. He had no clue how long he had been standing in the middle of the room and looking at Wash. He also had no idea when the Freelancer woke up or how long he was watching him with that fucking unpredictable expression.

Fucking awkward. As if it wasn't weird enough between him and Wash as it was lately.

"Erm… sorry?" Tucker said and cursed mentally. Right, Wash knew nothing so he shouldn't be acting weird. He was glad they were sort of close and he could rely on the older man. So rather not make him pissed of about shit they did when drunken and he didn't even know anymore. Wash raised an eye ridge and gave him one of this dickish looks while he crossed his arms. "Is someone having bad conscience?" Wash asked and Tucker stared at him again. "Because I think I never heard you say sorry so often since I know you."

Tucker felt equally caught and irritated. He never knew what to fucking feel around Wash since all the shit happened. So he just did the first best thing. "Shut up" he grunted and quickly went to his bed so he could pretend he was going to sleep more. But he barely crawled on his bed when Wash spoke up again. "What happened last night?"

Oh fuck. The teal soldier tried not to give anything away of how nervous he suddenly was. So he turned his back to Wash, trying to ignore his intense gaze. "Dunno man. You were the one laying in my bed. I don't remember anything. But I'm pretty sure you punched me in the face."

"I'm pretty sure I had a good reason" Wash replied nonchalantly. Tucker knew somehow he shouldn't but he turned around and shot him a glare. "Oh really? I don't think changing mind suddenly is a proper reason." Wash lips curl up to a small grin and Tucker wished he could hate that expression just a little more that he does. It took Tuckers brain about five seconds to realize that he said too fucking much.

"At least you didn't punch me so far for sleeping naked" he tried quickly.

"Weak try."

"Up yours!"

"I don't think that's what happened." Wash's voice was plain as always but Tucker still found himself wondering if the double meaning really was intended or not. He blew out a frustrated breath. "What do you want from me?" Wash sat still on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and looking straight at Tucker. "To tell me what on earth happened last night." Wash didn't leave Tucker time to protest as he continued. "I know you remember. You apparently remember why I punched you. And you previous mentioned remembering jacking off on my bed in the nigh" he said openly. "By the way, if you ever do that again I will strangle you."

Tucker was glad he didn't flush red so easy. Because, yeah, honestly that was awkward. "Dude, you are usually the one who says there are things you don't wanna know" Tucker said in another try to get out of it. But Wash was very unrelenting. So he sat up and gave the older his best I-don't-give-a-fuck-but-I'm-pisses-nonetheless-look.

"Well, the disgusting stuff you normally tell me is absolutely not my business. This, however, is."

Things probably wouldn't be so difficult If Tucker would at least have a clue on how Wash was going to react. It would also be easier if it wouldn't matter that much. "Just to get it straight, if you want me to tell you, you have to promise you are not going to strangle me or something." Wash nodded and waited for Tucker to go on. But really, he had no idea if or how to break into the guy what happened between them.

"On the other hand I probably shouldn't tell you. Not my fault if you get drunken out of your mind."  
Okay, considering the look Wash gave him that probably wasn't going to work.  
"Tucker."

"No, dude, really, it's probably better not to talk about shit. Let me just forget it too, okay?" this time Tucker got almost defensive what caused Wash to frown. Gosh, why was this guy making everything complicated and hard on him? Sometimes literally.

_Bow chicka bow wow!_

"Okay, I see we don't get anywhere like that" the blonde said then in slight annoyance and as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "But I really hate gaps in my memory and I really want to know what happened. So I'll get you started."

"Oh, I like the sound of that, Bow chicka-"

"_Meaning_ I'll tell you that I recollected by now what happened until the point where I punched you" Wash cut in and shot him a glare. "And I consider doing that again if you keep this up."

Asides from the threat, Washs comment made Tuckers jaw drop open. Wait… he… remembered that? But… was it a good thing then he was calm or a bad one? "All I want is you to tell me why I woke up in your bed then."

Tucker was still staring at Wash and trying to figure out where the catch was. Why was he so calm? What did he think? His brain was trying to proceed what was going on and come up with something smart to say. Unfortunately what came out of it was: "So… when you said you consider doing that again… you meant the punching or the-"

"_Focus_."

Now Tucker suddenly grinned again. "That wasn't a brush-off."

This time Wash answered with an intense glare that made Tucker shut up and swallow. He considered Wash for a moment before he spoke up. "So just to get that straight… you're cool with it?" the younger asked almost carefully because fuck it, you never knew what was going on in Washs mind. "That would be a little exaggerated. But I'm not freaking out or panicking or anything for that matter if that's what you mean." Okay, that was a good thing. Probably. Kind of. Anyway. "And when you said you remember again you meant like…?"

"Everything, Tucker. And sooner or later I will remember the rest too because I always do. So just spill it. All I want to know is how in the hell it happened that I woke up in your bed after that episode." Tucker tried his best to return Wash gaze steadily while trying to figure out what to say. Because there was no way Wash would actually believe him the truth. Then again, that shouldn't be his problem, right?

"Okay, fine. But you know, there isn't really anything to tell because nothing really happened, see?" Well, of course that would get him a skeptical look. "I mean, as in nothing happened between us. You were pissed and left, I was all… ehm, anyway. I went to my bed then wanting to sleep when you showed up again, completely wasted just to mention, and decided to come sleep in my bed" finished Tucker. He was actually quite pleased when he saw Wash staring at him for multiple seconds. "Uhm" he said meaningfully. Then, "And after that?"

"Dude, nothing after that. You were totally drunken and out like a light pretty fast" Tucker explained now getting annoyed. That wasn't quite the truth though. Well, if you extended the word really wide you could say that they kind of cuddled. But that didn't seem important. Especially not when everything was so shitty anyway. It wasn't meaningful so yeah, no reason why he should mention it. Wash was pissed enough as it was. And even if Tucker kind of understood that he was pretty god damn sure it didn't justify the Freelancers next words. "And you expect me to believe that? Because you are oh such a decent guy?"

To put it simply, that hurt. Like really. As in a punch in the face again. But of course Tucker wouldn't admit that. But he thought that even if they didn't get along all the time they were sort of friends now. And that Wash actually trusted them – trusted him. "Dude, what the fuck?" Tucker snapped before he could stop himself. "I know I'm not a decent guy and shit but really?" He was up and pacing before Wash had the chance to say something. He gestured wildly. "I know I'm usually horny as fuck but dude, I don't force anyone! And I don't take advance of that kind of situation!" Tucker blurted out angry and hurt the same.

"Tucker-"

"So yeah I know I was kinde being pushy and all but I get the hint in form of a fist, okay?" the younger snapped. It just wasn't fucking fair from Wash to suggest that. "I'm not like that."

Wash exhaled loudly and uncrossed his arms, apparently unimpressed by Tuckers outburst. "Okay, look", he said calmly and the younger really wanted to punch his fucking stoic face right now. "I'm sorry, alright?" If nothing else, that was fucking unexpected and caught Tucker completely off guard. "Huh?"

"I shouldn't have accused you of that. You've been acting like a dick yesterday and because I'm a little... upset and confused about all of this I just said what came to my mind first. I really don't think you are like that, Tucker." Anyone cared to know what was the fucking worst about Wash apologizing? He was fucking sincere about it.

"Uh" Tucker said mindlessly and blinked at Wash. He still stood in the middle of the room, not sure anymore how it actually came to this. Anyone remembered how he said he never knew whether he was coming or going around the Freelancer? Right. "Well... I guess I should say sorry too for the being pushy thing. I mean, I guess it was kind of a stupid idea", Tucker babbled then because, hey, if he was already at it, why not? Try not to make things worse and all, see?

"I mean I should have gotten the hint way before the punch."

"You should have."

"I probably shouldn't have done it in the first place. I mean, considering your past relationship and all I should have known better than to suddenly approached you." That gave him such a wide eyed expression form Wash that it made the younger really uneasy. "I uh, shouldn't have mentioned that? If you don't wanna talk about that kind of thing, sorry, I didn't mean to… but you were so upset about what I said about cogency and… uhm."

Wash blinked rapidly, ticking out his tongue to lick over his lower lip. Distracting. "I… h-how did you even…?" he managed a half finished sentence. Tucker shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, just a hunch. I mean you kinda said you did this SM stuff but you didn't like it and then the thing about the only sexual relationship with the woman you didn't love and wished you shot her instead of letting it come to that. And you were so upset when I said you just gotta convince people and all. I figured that meant it was kinda... abusive" the younger tried to explain awkwardly. Damn, how did they get to this? Wash still sat there, staring at Tucker as if he grew a second head. His eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Oh god" the older exclaimed then. "It wasn't like that at all!" he said in his squeaky voice. "Our relationship wasn't that fucked up and she wasn't violent." A pause in which Wash seemed to consider that. "Scratch that. The relationship was fucked up and she was kinda violent. But it wasn't like _that_!"

"Uh…" Tucker muttered stupidly. Wait what? Agh! Why was everything so confusing about Wash? "It wasn't?"

"It wasn't!" Wash insisted and run his hands over his face. "Jesus, where did you get that idea from? I mean I went through a lot but that never happened to me. Neither her nor me were abused or abusive in that." The Freelancer dropped back on the bed, his feet still hanging over the edge. "You got it all wrong, really."

Tucker still stood in the middle of the room and now blinked. He couldn't help but notice how Washs shirt rucked up a little and exposed some skin. Ugh, not the time. "Uh... well. That's good then" he said dully. Because what else was he supposed to say here? Asking why shit between them was so awkward? "So I take then you don't like me? Well, for making out and stuff" the younger said and watched Wash curiously as he pushed himself on his lower arms, returning a puzzled look.

"Never mind. It is kinda obvious, I guess." He wasn't sure why he said that but words just kept coming out of his mouth. Maybe he was trying to fix the sort of friendship he and Wash had since all the shit that happened. "I mean I know drunken people do stuff they usually don't because they don't care. So don't sweat it, I see how people ain't picky when drunken and all."

Wash stared again. "Erm… I guess I kind of urged you anyway, so uhm… lets not mention that again?"

Wash still was staring. "I… you… what?" It was already the second time he didn't manage a full sentence and normally Tucker would laugh about it. But he just felt like he didn't want to mess things with Wash even more. "You are confusing the hell out of me, Tucker."

"In a good way?" he asked hopefully.

Wash shot him a glare. "In a bad way. In A very. Bad. Way."

"Uhm." Tucker watched how Wash dropped back on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face once more. "So let me get this straight" he started then again fixing Tucker with his often intense glance. "You actually thought about what I all said yesterday and you figured I'm troubled by you sudden approach because I had an abusing relationship that let me traumatized."

Tucker nodded, feeling very stupid as Wash continued. "And your next idea was that I, when sober and sane enough, have a problem with you as person and therefore only let it go so far because I was drunken and you were urging?"

Again a nod from an even stupider feeling Tucker.

"But it did not occurred to you that you might just have been doing this too rapid on me? What is exactly what I tried to tell you twice. Because you know, I never done stuff with a guy, let alone out of the blue like that? Which I told you before, too."

Now it was again Tuckers turn to stare. Because... he really didn't think about that. Because it was so fucking simple and Wash was so complicated. So he probably should admit that he had been stupid. But what came out was, "But you were so quiet." This time Wash quickly turned his head away from Tucker. Silence settled for a heart beat and before the teal soldier could ask what he said wrong, Wash waved him of. "It's okay."

"Erm… what?"

"I mean it's okay. Normal. I, uh… I'm always quiet." Washs voice was oddly soft-spoken and Tucker was pretty god damn sure he heard embarrassment in it. That was a thing? While proceeding this Tucker slowly approached the bed where Wash still lay with his face turned away. Tucker knelt on the bed next to him then, wishing the curtains weren't closed. He'd love to see Wash turn red once. "So now let me get that straight", he said as the older didn't move aside from turning his head to glare. "You don't mind making out with me?"

"I didn't say that" came the defensive answer really quick.

"But you didn't deny." Tucker leaned over Wash, looking down at him.

"I didn't agree either." Wash still wasn't moving. His eyes just followed all Tuckers movements. He was observing.

"You can only go for yes or no here, Wash."

"I can plead no contest."

"Dude, that's a dick move."

"I can go with maybe, if you like that better."

That's it. One of the moments Tucker no longer knew if he wanted to punch Wash for being such a fucking annoying dick or if he wants to laugh because he can be so immature and silly to have that kind of conversation. Tucker frowned down unhappily in the end. Wash lay still there, only an eyebrow arched to what was almost an impish expression. He looked good, Tucker thought. Like just okay. His light grey eyes weren't dull and unfocussed with shadows under them as when he joined them. Wash was getting a decent amount sleep and the expression he had was brisk. A smirk was pulling at the corner of his lip while his jaw used to be set tight. Instead of tense, Washs body was relaxed. The hair that had been dyed black has grown out and was cut short. Maybe he was okay now instead of on the edge.  
"Dude… you are kind of adorable when you're in such a light mood" Tucker said. Why? Just because. Wash blinked and then opened his mouth to protest. Probably. Tucker just took the chance to kiss the blonde again, though carefully. What was the worst that could happen? Another black eye probably.

First Tucker was pretty sure that was going to happen because Washs body got rigid right away. But instead the Freelancer relaxed slowly before returning the kiss. Tucker grinned but he didn't demand for more yet. He wasn't _that_ learn resistant. When they parted after a few seconds Tucker looked at Wash again who had a steady but thoughtful expression on his face. "So now?" the younger asked.

"Now let's sleep. You gave me a lot of a headache again."

The words were so plain even for Wash that Tucker couldn't help but collapse right on top of the Freelancer. "Really?" he groaned. He felt how Wash stiffened again but relaxed soon after. "I swear, if you ever are going to tell me I ruin the mood I'm gonna spank your ass."

"I don't think you ever do that." Wash returned and slowly put an arm around Tucker, resting a hand on the youngers back. Lightly between his shoulder blades, as he did in the night.

"Right, you're not into that kind of stuff."

Whatever nerve there was in his back, Wash of course had to be able to press on it very accurately. "Ow, okay! Never mind! No talking about it, only doing!" Wash stopped and looked at him more than skeptically.

"Uh… Sometimes. Maybe…?"

"Maybe."

"So sex is on the table?" Tucker asked jokingly while he lay his head on Washs chest. There was no answer for a long time before Wash said very seriously: "No, definitely not on the _table._"

Tucker snorted and said nothing because it probably was the best answer Wash would give him straight. So he had no idea where to go from here but he was good in doing shit he had no idea where it would lead him. And he was sure Wash would let Tucker drag him along after a while.

* * *

**Authors Note:** It's done! I think Tucker and Wash's main problem is that they misunderstand each others actions a lot. They have a very different way of expressing things and a very different view about stuff.

I had a lot of fun with the story and I and Alaska McCormick are already at some sort of sequel with the four guys ending up stuck in a fucking cave while dealing with usual shit.

Also, yes, it's implied that Wash had a very… raffish relationship. Or something like that. It's my head canon and I'm writing about it, honestly.


End file.
